


Bend with me, sway with ease

by PrimalScream



Series: Unleash your heart and soul [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Divergent, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tiny bits of subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed an excuse for Vane to visit a blacksmith and have his very own nipples clamps made. </p><p>  <em>“Let me have my hands, I want to touch you.”</em></p><p>  <em>“No. I can’t think with your hands on me.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend with me, sway with ease

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, huh, here we are again, with the porn. There is plot sneaking in. There are feelings sneaking in. 
> 
> I've turned this into a series of sorts. I'm having a lot of fun in this sandbox. I have at least four more fics in this verse, probably more. There are going to be some one offs. 
> 
> There are going to be some heavy feelings coming into play, something Billy isn't used to and something Vane didn't think he'd ever feel again. SO this is your out opportunity.
> 
> If you're looking for any sort of canon compliance after 210, you are in the wrong place. Canon is currently bending over and holding onto it's bootstraps.

Billy sees him at the end of the street, smoking, arms crossed against his chest just staring directly at Billy. Vane raises an eyebrow and Billy nods once, it's the only signal they need.

Three hours later he’s walking into the fort, Vane is waiting for him and leads him to what Billy’s come to know as their room. Or at least the same room they’re always in when they do this.

“Can I tie you?”

“Yes.” Billy doesn’t really have any objection. If Vane truly wanted to hurt him, he wouldn’t be here.

They strip quickly. Vane places him on the bed and ties his wrists and ankles tight. Billy tests the ropes. They’re just as tight as they were the first time. Vane walks around the bed testing the ropes himself before he bends over and takes Billy’s half hard cock in his mouth. Billy sucks in a breath at the suddenness of it, his stomach turning over with want. Vane licks up one side and down the other before burying his nose at the base of Billy’s cock and breathes Billy in. He strokes Billy’s cock with one hand as he moves down to take Billy’s sac into his mouth. He sucks and licks around the delicate skin, Billy moans at the wet heat surrounding him. He peppers open mouth kisses and soft bites all over Billy’s groin and upper thighs until Billy’s legs are twitching from the over stimulation. Making his way back up he sucks Billy’s cock into his mouth. bobbing his head quickly, fist taking what he can’t fit. Billy’s hips are coming up off the bed as he fucks past Vane's spit covered lips. The wet sounds Vane’s making around him only serve to make Billy harder.

Vane’s mouth is hot and tight and Billy can’t believe how close he is already. He feels himself twitch and get impossibly harder and then Vane pulls up and let’s Billy’s cock fall back to his stomach. Billy’s hips keep lifting, looking for friction only to find nothing but air. He sucks in a huge gulp of air as his eyes meet Vane’s. There’s a smirk there and Billy just lets his head thunk back to the bed with a whispered, “Fuck.”

Vane climbs onto the bed next to him, runs his hands across Billy’s chest, tweaking his nipples as he goes. Leaning in, he licks across Billy’s bottom lip before sealing their mouths together. His hand skates down to rub over Billy’s cock, further still to cup Billy’s balls, rolling them in his palm. Billy moans into Vane’s mouth as his hips lifts trying to get Vane to stroke his cock, but Vane just keeps rubbing circles around Billy’s cock and balls. Vane pulls back to watch Billy’s face as he finally closes his fist around him. Billy’s head goes back and his mouth opens, his hips shove up into Vane’s fist and the sounds that comes out of him are feral. Vane pumps his cock fast with a tight grip, squeezing around the head on the upstroke the way Billy loves, “Fuck, yes.” Billy’s hands squeeze the bedclothes in his fists, his toes curl in on the balls of his feet as his hips piston up into Vane’s hand. Vane drizzles oil over them and then it’s slick and tight and God, Billy is going to come and end this entire thing way too soon but it’s too fucking good to stop. He can hear himself panting and moaning, body tensing and then Vane’s hand is gone and Billy’s left fucking up into air once again. His body sags back down to the bed. He can feels tears prick the corners of his eyes and he lets out a frustrated breath. “Please.” He begs for Vane to touch him again. 

“You want to come?” Vane asks lowly.

“Yes, please, yes.”

Vane nips down his neck, kisses across his stomach. He licks the head of Billy’s cock, tongue probing the slit before pulling off and resting his head on Billy’s stomach. He blows cool air across the head of Billy’s cock and Billy gasps at the sensation. Billy feels hot all over, feels sweat sliding down his neck. There are goosebumps raised on his arms and legs and his skin feels tight and itchy. He curls his hips up trying to get his cock back into Vane’s mouth. Vane guides Billy’s cock back in with his tongue, he hollows his cheeks as he goes down. A few bobs of his head and then he’s back with his hand. His fist is tight and perfect and Billy fucks upward quickly. His whole lower body is coming off the bed as he chases his orgasm. Vane kisses him again, dirty and wet. He sucks on Billy’s lower lip and then rakes his teeth over it. “You’re so close aren’t you? You want to come so badly.”

Billy nods, he’s almost there, just a little tighter, just a little more, so close he can taste it. He feels himself start to shake, can feel the tightening in his stomach. Vane pulls off again, fingers going tight at the base of Billy’s cock staving off his orgasm. Billy shouts, body still fucking up like he’s going to come any second. This time the tears leak from the corners of his eyes and his breath stutters out in a half sob. His cock is bright red and twitching, the slit spasms open as a single drop of precome rolls over the tip. Billy's so hard he hurts, his whole body aches. Vane is teasing kisses over his throat, across his shoulders, breathing out words like beautiful and perfect against his skin. Billy's muscles start to relax and he feels his heart rate slow and his breathing start to come back to normal. Billy watches Vane bring the oil to the bed. He straddles Billy’s thighs before wetting his own fingers. Reaching back Vane starts to finger himself. Billy swallows hard as he watches Vane’s eyes slide closed. His brows draw together briefly before smoothing out. His mouth falls open on a silent moan and Billy has to see, “Turn around, let me see.”

Vane pulls his fingers free and turns. He settles himself on his knees. He reaches back to fuck himself open again. He’s so slick and shiny. Billy can see the oil standing out against Vane’s hole and he thinks about tasting him. He thinks about pushing his tongue inside that tight heat. Vane’s fingers start to speed up, “Slow down. Now Add another.” Vane slides three fingers back in, slow and steady the way Billy ordered. Billy can’t decided what he wants to see more, Vane’s face as he sinks down on Billy’s cock or his ass stretching wide open, “Come here.” Vane turns again and faces Billy. Billy tilts his face up and Vane surges forward. The first kiss is soft, Vane tracing Billy’s bottom lip with his tongue. When Billy opens for him Vane moans into his mouth. He lets his body settle onto Billy's and their cocks slide together, Billy hisses as the slick way they slide together. Vane trails biting kisses down Billy’s chest leaving red marks in his wake, Billy thinks that several of them will still be visible later. Vane takes one of his nipples between his teeth and pulls. Billy shouts at the sensation. Vane spends long minutes going back and forth making them both red and aching, Billy’s cock throbs, pulsing out another jet of precome. Vane pours a small pool of oil into his palm and reaches for Billy’s cock. The first stroke is slow and loose, with the second Vane grips him tight and twists his wrist over the head until Billy is cursing, hips lifting off the bed, “Now.”

Vane positions himself over Billy’s cock and sinks down. Billy moans harshly at the first hot squeeze of Vane's ass around his cock head. Vane sinks down slow, Billy gritting his teeth to stay still against the onslaught of pleasure at being encased in Vane's body. Once he's completely seated, Vane gives a full body shudder, humming in the back of his throat as his eyes go glassy. Billy's addicted to the way Vane is so easy for him. He’s addicted to the way Vane feels around him, to the way he sounds and the way his body moves. He's becoming increasingly addicted to Vane himself on a whole new level that Billy sometimes struggles to understand.

Vane rocks back and forth to get used to the stretch, “Fucking huge. Jesus Christ.”

Billy can’t help but smirk. He grinds up and Vane gasps, head dropping back. He leans back, his palms flat on Billy’s calves. He stretches his upper body back as he circles his hips, his cock stands tall against his stomach, glistening at the tip. Vane stays that way for long minutes, body elongated and open, hips rolling in a smooth, easy rhythm that makes Billy clench his teeth. He’s breathtaking and Billy wishes he could touch him. Billy wants to slide his fingers between the cuts of Vane’s ribs. He wants to roll Vane’s nipples between his fingers. He wants to trace the sleek smooth lines of Vane’s hips. He wants Vane’s cock in his mouth, fuck, he wants Vane so much it’s startling. Billy’s starting to regret letting Vane restrain him. Vane sits forward again and brings his hands to rest on Billy’s chest as he rises just a few inches before dropping back down. He’s riding Billy shallowly barely lifting his hips. It’s a tease that makes them both desperate for more. Billy’s mesmerized by the way Vane’s stomach muscles clench and release every time he moves. He sees sweat building on Vane's skin, glistening in the candlelight at the dip of his throat and Billy licks his lips wanting to taste it. Vane watches him with half lidded eyes. He reaches out and twists both of Billy’s nipples. Billy groans and arches into it.

“I have something for you.”

Vane stops moving before reaching over to the table and Billy feels himself get impossibly harder when he sees what Vane holds. Two clamps attached to the ends of a thin chain. Billy takes a deep breath and closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them he nods to Vane. “Do I want to know what you told the man who made those for you?”

“No.” Vane smiles at him, head cocked, one eyebrow raised. He leans in and sucks one and then the other of Billy’s nipples into his mouth getting them wet and rock hard before pinching each one in a clamp. Billy’s breath hisses out and his back bows. He can’t help but fuck up into Vane as the searing pain in his nipples radiates through his body. It’s good, it’s so fucking good Billy’s almost overwhelmed. He digs his nails into his palms to resettle himself. Vane's eyes on him are hungry and Billy wishes he could flip Vane over and fuck him unconscious. Vane starts rotating his hips in tight little circles. Neither of them are getting the friction they really need and had Billy known Vane was going to be such a tease he might have re-thought the restrained aspect of this encounter. Billy shoves his hips up roughly and says, “Come on, let me see you ride me.”

Vane tugs the chain tying the two clamps together and Billy’s body jerks, “Fuck.” Billy pants out.

Vane finally starts to move in earnest, thighs squeezing Billy’s hips as he rises slowly. Vane rides him like a wave, sinewy muscle and bronze skin undulating on top of him, cock bobbing against his stomach smearing precome along the muscles there. His hips work back and forth and up and down and before long Billy doesn't know his own name because the silky heat of Vane’s body is muddling his brain. He pulls all the way up, and slides back down slowly so Billy can feel every inch of Vane squeezing around him. It makes Billy curse and push up wanting more, but still Vane takes his time. He does it again so slowly that Billy is losing his mind. He’s squeezing Billy’s cock tight on every up stroke. Billy tilts his hips and Vane gasps, hips grinding down, body rocking forward as the head of Billy’s cock is caught in the exact right place. Billy shifts his hip up and forward over and over and Vane is panting, hands closing tight on Billy’s biceps, eyes squeezed shut, face slack. Billy can feel himself bruising under Vane’s hands. Vane sits up straight and starts fucking himself on Billy’s cock. It's slow and shallow at first, but he’s gaining speed with each rise and fall his hips. Every couple of thrusts he tugs the chain between Billy’s nipples and every time Billy shoves up hard making Vane gasp. Billy thinks he’s stunning. His head is tilted to the side, his bottom lip is pulled between his teeth. Billy can see the bliss on his face. Billy’s never seen anyone enjoy it the way Vane does. He gives himself over completely. Billy wishes once again that he could touch him. He wants to trace the muscles in Vane’s stomach as they ripple with each surge of his hips. He wants to trail his fingers over Vane's thighs as they flex. He wants touch Vane’s cock, wants to feel the weight of it in his hands, he just wants skin under his fingertips. As much as he’s enjoying this, he thinks it will be the last time he lets Vane tie him up this way. He tugs the ropes once more hoping they’ll give, “Let me have my hands, I want to touch you.”

“No. I can’t think with your hands on me.” Vane pants.

Billy pulls hard at his restraints, the bed posts creak but hold. Vane tugs the chain between his nipples hard and holds it taut so there is constant pressure pulling Billy’s nipples. The pain is overwhelming but so good it makes Billy’s breath stop. He can feel himself slipping. His vision goes hazy and his hearing goes soft. Vane tugs again and Billy’s gone, he’s flying. Everything is perfect and beautiful and he feels incredible, invincible. Vane leans over him, mouth close to his ear, “You look so good like this. You feel so good inside me.” Vane sits back up and picks up his pace, fucking himself on Billy’s cock while Billy lies there and takes it. Billy can feel the tight heat of Vane’s ass squeezing around him and he’s fucking blissful. He’s never felt so good in his life. All he knows is pleasure. His whole body is shivering with it. Vane leans forward once more and Billy fucks up slowly with his hips as Vane rubs the head of Billy’s cock just where he needs it. Vane is panting, eyes closed, face lax with pleasure, “ I’m...” Vane breaks off in a breathless moan as his body jerks “Fuck, I’m going to come all over you.” Vane fits a hand between them to stroke his cock. Billy can feel the backs of Vane's knuckles as they graze his stomach. It only takes a few twists of his hand and then Vane gasps. He stills for brief seconds before moaning low in the back of his throat, as he shakes apart. He comes in hot and thick ropes across Billy’s stomach and chest, whispering to Billy how good it is, how good he is and Billy just keeps pushing his hips up prolonging Vane's orgasm. He’s so close himself, the tight sheath of Vane’s ass as he squeezes around Billy’s cock is driving him higher. Vane pulls the chain once more and Billy arches, moaning. Vane starts moving again, hissing at the sensitivity. Billy watches through hooded eyes as Vane runs his fingers through the mess on Billy’s chest. He brings them to Billy’s mouth and Billy opens instantly. He closes his eyes at the taste of Vane on his tongue. Vane feeds him every bit. Vane’s built a fast rhythm of rising and falling and intermittently squeezing Billy’s cock. Billy’s almost incoherent with how far gone he is. Vane reaches for the clips and simultaneously releases both sides. The prickling sensation of the blood flowing back into them is what pushes Billy over the edge. His head presses back and his hips push up grinding in deep as he comes in long hot pulses inside Vane. He stops breathing for half a minute and his mind goes completely blank, nothing there but the white hot searing pleasure coursing through him. When he finally comes back to himself it’s to Vane curled on his chest, rubbing Billy’s wrists where the ropes were and telling him how good he is. Billy slides his hands up and down Vane’s back to ground himself.

“That was unexpected.” Billy’s voice is raspy. Vane hands him a cask of rum.

“First time?”

“No but it’s usually not that easy to get me there.”

Vane just smirks at him as he slides off Billy’s body on to the bed. They lay there for long minutes just looking at one another. Billy’s noticed that the longer they do this, the more this happens. It’s silent between them sometimes, but not uncomfortable. Vane’s eyes are sleepy and satisfied and Billy feels a kick in the ribs that he refuses to acknowledge.

He pushes Vane to his back and slides down his body sucking bruises into Vane’s chest and abdomen as he goes. When he gets to Vane’s cock he licks over it with the flat of his tongue. “All I could think about was tasting you.”

Billy takes the head of Vane’s cock between his lips. He’s still soft, Billy doesn't care. He just wants to taste him. He sucks gently, conscious of how sensitive he knows Vane is in this exact moment.  He sucks and licks and strokes until Vane is fully hard and shifting restlessly under him before he takes him all the way in. Vane fucks up forcing himself further into Billy’s throat. Billy hums around him and Vane moans softly. Billy pulls off and licks down around Vane’s balls before sliding lower, he can see Vane leaking and it sends a bolt of lust through him to know that it’s him inside Vane’s body. He pushes two fingers in, slow and steady up to the third knuckle. Vane’s hips twist and his legs fall further apart as he whines out a breath. Billy looks up and he’s struck by how good Vane looks. His body is stretched out, one arm tossed above his head, face pressed into his bicep as he pants. Billy replaces his fingers with his tongue and Vane’s body spasms above him.

“Oh. Billy. Oh, fuck.” Vane sighs out. The way Vane says his name makes Billy’s skin prickle and his cock twitch.

Billy feels Vane’s fingers stroking over his scalp to the back of his head to bring him closer. Billy tastes himself inside Vane and he dives in further chasing it. Billy forces Vane’s legs wider and spreads his ass apart to lick in as deep as he can get. Vane plants his feet on the bed and lifts his hips pushing himself back against Billy’s tongue. It takes several minutes before he hears Vane’s cries of, ‘fuck me’ as he tugs on Billy’s shoulders. Billy surges up, slicks his cock again and slides into Vane’s body in one smooth push. They both moan as Billy bottoms out. Vane’s legs come up around him as his hands bring Billy’s head up so that Vane can suck on Billy’s tongue. Vane moans around it as he tastes Billy mixed with himself. Vane bites his tongue and Billy shoves in hard and fast fucking Vane up the bed. Billy is biting across Vane’s chest raising welts and marks as Vane scratches his nails down Billy’s back. Billy can feel the sting of his skin being broken and he fucks Vane harder. He’s not going to last. Not with the taste of himself and Vane mixed on his tongue, not with the way Vane is begging and squeezing around him as he gets closer himself. Vane pulls Billy to him and sucks right at his jugular before biting down hard. Billy feels his body go weak with pleasure and he has to wonder if Vane managed to draw blood with his sharp teeth. Billy takes Vane’s cock in his hand and strips it fast in time to his pounding thrusts. Vane shouts, his body bowing backward, hips pushing up and holding as he comes over Billy’s fist. His short nails are digging into Billy’s shoulders as his body locks around him. Every muscle is standing out in contrast, veins popping out as he sucks in huge gulps of air. His ass is so fucking tight on Billy’s cock Billy care hardly move. He wraps his arms around Vane’s torso as he buries his face in Vane’s chest and bites down. He fucks into Vane fast and deep as Vane clenches around him. His heart is pounding, his skin is prickling and his stomach clenches as he follows Vane over. The edges of his vision grey out and then he’s falling weightless back to the bed, Vane panting beneath him, “Shit.” Vane says as he sags back to the bed.

Billy licks over the teeth marks he left in Vane’s chest as he pulls out. They both hiss at the feeling of Billy’s softening cock slipping out of Vane’s body. Billy settles on his side facing Vane. Vane turns his head and watches Billy through glazed eyes. Billy yawns and starts to shift to get up but Vane catches him by the forearm.

“Just stay.”

Billy should question it. He should get up, get dressed and go back to the ship. He doesn’t do anything he should. He lies back down with Vane pulled to chest and refuses to think about anything but right now.

 


End file.
